My Other Half, My Shadow and Me
by Raixander
Summary: What were Saga's true ambitions and secrets? How did Saga get his Ares side and why he let it be? How did the twin develop their brotherly bonding that survived major wars? Why was Saga the chosen one and Kanon was the shadow? Not yaoi.
1. Chapter 1-Two Is A Curse

**Disclaimer : **Saint Seiya belongs to Kurumada-Sensei and Toei.

**Warning : **No beta. As usual, please be patient or send me the feedback. And** NOT yaoi**.

.

The OCs here are inevitable and created on-the need basis and will not take an important role, except for the Gemini Master.

.

**Soundtrack :** Saint Seiya OST-Sad Brothers

.

_This story is the reference for Saga's __character in the "Age of Consent" and its sequel, or for Kanon's background in the "Ocean Dream Diamond" story._

_Thank you for reading!_

_._

* * *

_._

* * *

_._

_**#**_

_**I know your secrets, Saga. We share the same blood. If I am evil, you are not too far off. One day your true nature will awaken.**_

_**You are just like me, Saga. One day you will become just like me.**_

_**#**_

_How did Kanon find out Saga's ambitions and secrets?_

_How did Saga get his Ares side and why he let it be?_

_How did they develop their brotherly bonding that survived major wars?_

_._

* * *

_._

_._

It was the beginning of summer in Greece. A mild sea-breeze swept the land on a tiny island across Voula, a region located on the shore between Athens and the Cape Sounion. The island has a village of below a hundred people. In a shore at the edge of the island, two boys were playing on the beach cheerfully. There was a long fence the villagers put, so children could not go into the deep water and yet enable them for enough playing with the waves. The boys were just finished having their fifth birthday party.

It was a small party at home with their parents and two aunties. But they were so happy with the birthday party, because each of them got a small wooden car toy; painted in blue for the older one and in green for the young one, resembling their tiny bit different in eye-colors.

The older boy's turquoise eyes had deep blue hints, if someone really made close observation; only their mother who could spot it quickly. The younger one's eyes were pure turquoise. Other than that, they had exactly the same kind of toys, similar playing outfits, and similar appearance. They were splitting image. They were identical twin brothers.

Happily playing together, sometimes the younger one tried to steal his brother's toy; sometimes the older one scolded and dragged his brother, stopping him from climbing the fence.

They didn't realize that a tall man was approaching them from behind the rocks. Observing them, recharging his cosmo and radiating it around him. Then he stepped out and caught one of the twins, the pure turquoise-eyed one, and dragged him to the fence. He threw the boy to the other side of the fence, to the beach part where the sea water was until the knees of the boy. If the waves came, it would be until the shoulder of the boy and the back-tide would surely took him with it.

"Let's see which one has the cosmo."

"Kanon!" cried the blue-haired boy running toward his twin, arms stretched over through the fence's holes to hold Kanon tightly against the fence. "Hold on to me. Hold the fence!"

Kanon, the younger one, tried to climb the fence, but it's too difficult for a 5-year-old when the tide was coming. It was pushing him against the fence or sucking him to the open sea. Only his 30 minutes-older brother's hands that hold his waist helped him,keeping him clinging on the fence.

The tall man now was walking towards the twin with charged cosmo. The older boy saw him and sensed the energy around the man. Instinctively, the older boy held his younger brother tighter to protect him, while imagining an energy shield that encapsulating him and his brother for protection from that foreign tall man. What the child didn't know was that his imaginary energy shield was real for those who were able to see the cosmo. It was an unstable faint golden cosmo.

"Good! So you are the one with the strong cosmo and the correct attitude," said the man, satisfied. Then he jumped over the fence and grabbed Kanon away from his brother and threw him to the beach. Kanon landed on the soft sands, rolling but unharmed. The man jumped over the fence again and took the older boy in his hand, the older boy struggled but was clearly not a match for the man, despite his flared faint golden cosmo.

"Let me go! Who are you?"

"Don't be afraid. I will be your master. Now we just have to tell your parents that I'm taking you with me."

"No! I don't want to go with you. I'm staying with my _màna_. Let me go!" screamed the older boy.

_Thud! _A rock hit the tall man's head, followed by a scream from Kanon. The man stopped and turned to Kanon.

"Saga, run! I'll attack him!" Kanon yelled to his older brother. And he took another rock, ready to attack the foreign man holding his brother in captive. And the man gasped as he saw the same faint golden cosmo around Kanon, when throwing more rocks at him.

"So both of you are with the same level of cosmo?" growled the man in disappointment. This could be trouble, more handling works at the least case. "It's such a waste and dilution of the power."

And so the man caught Kanon and carried both twin to the village.

.

* * *

.

"No! No! You said that only one of them will serve the Goddess and the Pope. You promised me that, _sizige mou_! Please don't let him take both of them away. I will die! I will die!" cried a woman while hugging her twin boys tightly.

"_Màna_, don't cry. I will not go with him, _Màna__._" Saga circled his hands around his mother's neck. He has a soft and empathetic personality. He could not see his mother being sad. Saga was also afraid of that Knight, who was insisting of taking them with him; taking him away from his mother.

"They will be in good hands and will have good fates, _gynaíka mou_." The twin's father tried to soothe his hysterical wife, but he was in despair himself with tears on his cheeks, hugging their twin sons. Then he turned to ask the tall man who by then was in his golden Gemini armor. "Does the Goddess really need both of them, Master Gemini?"

"I am afraid that both have their destiny to serve the Goddess Athena, Sir. I believe that Pope Shion and Sanctuary will take a great concern for the well-being of Athena's servants like us and your children."

"No! No! Not my Saga and Kanon!"

"Let them go to fulfil their destiny as Athena's Saints, my wife. Please, my wife?" The crying man held his wife as the Gemini Knight grabbed the twin boys again.

"No! Saga! Kanon! My babies! "The woman cried loudly, seeing the twins struggling and fighting the Knight. It was a useless attempt. Soon the air became heavy and distorted before a golden halo appeared around the Golden Knight.

"_Màna__!_ _Mpampa_! Help me. Let me stay!" cried the boys.

The hysterical mother was clinging to the edge of the Knight's cape and held back by her crying husband. That was the last time seeing their parents for Kanon, before a soft crack filled the air. Then the twin felt nauseated, with the worlds around them spinning and became dark.

The Gemini Saint had disappeared with the twin boys, leaving the twin's parents crying on their knees, calling their children's name.

It is the way of serving their Goddess. It is the price of having the chosen ones as their children.

.

* * *

.

The twin felt like being dragged by strong tides to every direction. There was no up and down or left and right, just spiraling. Somehow between the flashing lights, stars and blurry images, the twin found each other's hand and managed to intertwine their fingers tightly. At least they were still together in this strange world.

Finally a huge suction pulled them to another golden halo and soft crack sound before finding themselves on the ground in front of a temple with an Aries sign on its entrance. Blinded by the sudden sunlight and felt nauseated, Saga fell on his knees, retching. But it was Kanon who vomited, emptying his stomach, losing his last home-made birthday cake.

"Kanon! Don't die." Hugging his younger brother and sobbing, Saga sparked his faint cosmo again around him with angry eyes to the tall man in the golden armor. "What did you do to him?"

"He's not dying. That's what happened when people passed through the inter-dimensional space. But Gemini Saints will learn how to control it as well as controlling the dimensions." The Gemini Saint answered Saga in a flat tone with disgust. "Is he your younger brother?"

"Yes." The answer came with teary yet deviant eyes.

"So you are the older one? Perfect! It's decided then for you, Saga. Welcome to the Sanctuary."

Saga was puzzled when the Saint held his face and Kanon's side by side, comparing them. The Saint's bright grey eyes were examining the identical faces critically, until he proudly snorted. "I know how to recognize you both now. Well then, you two have to clean yourselves before seeing Pope Shion. He will decide what to do with your brother."

"I don't want to see the Pope. I want to see my _màna_! She is very sad now." Saga started to cry, worrying about his mother and at the same time suffering the separation himself. He was the clinging-baby one to their mother. He had a stronger attachment to their mother than what Kanon had.

And once again they were grabbed and dragged by the running Saint, passing the Aries Temple and the ascending stairs until another temple with a Taurus sign was in front of them. A gigantic man in yet another golden armor with bull's horns on his helmet was sitting on the stairs, busy writing something. He raised his head seeing his colleague with two boys in his hands.

"Good day, Taurus El-Nath. I ask permission to pass your house, please."

"Good day, Alcis of Gemini. Who are these boys? A twin? Are they your next apprentices?" El-Nath still had to wait for the next Taurus Saint candidate. Apparently the candidate has not born yet. Pope Shion was waiting for the signs from the stars, and he was the one to tell the Saints where to look for the next Golden Saint candidates.

With a polite nod, the Gemini Alcis dismissed El-Nath's curiosity in a flat and decisive tone.

"One of them will be. There will be only one Gemini Saint."

.

* * *

_To be continued._

.

And many thanks to Raven!


	2. Chapter 2-The Mask

**Disclaimer :**Saint Seiya belongs to Kurumada-Sensei and Toei.

**Warning :**No beta. As usual, please be patient or send me the feedback. And **NOT**** yaoi**.

.

Soundtrack : O Fortuna-The Piano Guys.

.

_This story is dedicated to __**Lorientad**__. Thank you for your tremendous support!_

_The same big thanks to Melissia and Victoria, too (well, as always!) and RavenclawWitch for the discussion._

_Thank you for reading!_

_._

* * *

_._

* * *

_._

In the Temple known as the home of the Gemini Saints of all era, as well as the place that they had to guard with their lives, Saga and Kanon took a bath together in a hurry. Saga was still sobbing, thinking about his mother, while Kanon seemed curious about the place and even started to have a water war with Saga already, to cheer him up.

In the middle of the shower or water war, Gemini Alcis entered the room and made the boys stood side by side again to be examined. The Saint didn't left any inch of the bodies being unobserved. At the end he concluded that he really had to depend on the color of the twin's eyes, because there was nothing else that could distinguish the boys from each other. He didn't find any birth remark or scar that could be used. Maybe Kanon had a tiny mole just below his apple butt, but this will be unpractical to use as they were getting older.

Shortly, Alcis gave the boys the simple cloths he got from their parents, originally bought only for one of the twins.

"Here, use this on your face!" He ordered the twin to put a small mask on their face.

"What is this?" asked Kanon curiously.

"Why should we wear it?" asked Saga, questioning the authority of the unknown man.

"That's the mask for the Amazon's apprentice here. You should always wear it, until I tell you otherwise; that is until Pope Shion gives his decision about what to do with you."

"Amazon? So this is for girls? I don't want this one. I want one for the warriors!" Kanon debated. Their parents often told them the story about amazon and warriors as bed night stories, and Kanon always wanted to be a warrior.

"I don't want this mask. I want my _màna_." Saga's started to cry again.

"Shut up and do what I say, children!" The annoyed Gemini Saint raised his voice and pulled Saga's face to see his eyes. "So it's you, Saga. How disappointing!" Then Alcis dragged the boys to their bedroom and locked Kanon inside it. He then dragged Saga to the guest bedroom and closed the door behind them.

"Now you listened carefully, Saga! I will tell you the truth. You will never see your parents again. They are not your family anymore. From now on, this is your new home and family. You can only leave this place in two conditions: as an Athena's Saint or as a dead body. Do you understand me?"

"Do you mean dead like my _papou_?(1) But why? I don't want to be a saint. I want to be a doctor like Machaon (2). I want to cure _mpampa_'s headache." Saga said with teary eyes, again.

Gemini Alcis groaned. Now he wondered if Saga was really the older twin, the one he thought with the better attitude, not the crying baby. Kanon showed a stronger character now. "It's not about what you want. You are chosen and that's it. Being dead, you can forget about helping other people or curing illnesses. Stay alive and become an Athena's Saint, you will be able to help humankind." Gemini Alcis yelled, "And stop crying!" He flared his cosmo to frighten Saga.

Unconsciously sensed the threatening cosmo, Saga stopped crying and started to pay attention. The gold cloth on the man seemed very shiny. Maybe the threat was coming from the armor? He was curious about the golden cloth before.

"Athena's Saint….are they in shiny armor like you, Sir? It looks good and strong."

"Yes, Athena's Saints will have special cloths. I am a Gold Saint, Gemini Alcis. So my cloth is Gemini Cloth, I guard this place, the Temple of Gemini. And you must call me master Alcis, if you become my apprentice to get this gold cloth."

Saga blinked his wet eyes, not yet convinced that he wanted to be a saint. Going home and be with his mother for becoming a doctor, like a character in the book his father gave him, was what he really wanted.

"And do you care about your brother, Saga? Do you love him?"

Saga nodded. His parents always told him to love his twin brother. That they were twins, their brotherhood should be stronger; they should build fraternal companionship like Castor and Pollux. For twins were often blessed with great power when in unity, according to several myths. That was his _Mana's_ lullaby for as long as Saga could remember.

"I will only let Kanon live if you do your training well to become a Saint. If you're doing badly, I will throw Kanon to the sea again!"

"No, don't do that, master Gemini! I promise you that I will be a Saint. Don't throw Kanon to the sea." Saga was shock. His eyes widened in fear.

"Good. You understand me very well. So I tell you once again, if you don't become a saint, you will end up dead and I will throw Kanon to the sea. Now, put this mask, never take it out without permission. Wait here until I pick you up with Kanon. We are going to meet Pope Shion. You do not speak without my permission to anyone. And you are not allowed to tell anyone that Kanon is your twin or even your brother. Do you understand me?"

Saga nodded in obedience and sat on the bed. His eyes were still teary but he obeyed Alcis out of fear for Kanon.

Then the Gemini Saint went to the bedroom for Kanon. When he opened the door, Alcis saw that Kanon was curiously trying the mask, and directly protested to the Saint.

"I don't like this mask at all. I want another one!"

"You will do as I say, Kanon. Or you will get a severe punishment from me."

"I am not afraid of you! I always punch back boys who beat Saga." Kanon was bluffing, because this occasion was rare considering the low number of inhabitants on their island.

"You should be afraid of me, Kanon. And for every punch you dare to try on me, Saga will receive double of it."

"But why Saga? I can take your punch! I am strong."

"It's just how it the way it works in this house, with me. Understand? You dare to disobey me, Saga will get the punishment. You dare to raise your hand on me or any other people without my permission, Saga will have a double amount of the punishment. If you run away, I will throw him to Sounion Jail and Saga will be dead for sure."

Kanon eyes were bulged in fear. "No. Don't hurt Saga. Don't throw away Saga, Sir! _Màna_ will be very sad. I will be, too."

"Do you love your brother, Kanon?"

"Yes…Sir." It was what his parents told him every night before they went to bed: Saga loved him and he loved Saga. His brother was always kind and caring to him. And Saga was fun, too. They played well together. In fact, Saga was his closest friend on the Island. And he only had Saga now in this place. So he couldn't risk losing his brother. Kanon decided that this man was to be fear of.

"Now, if you want him to stay alive, put the mask on your face and do not talk until you are asked to do so. Is that clear?" Alcis showed a bit of his cosmo while saying his threat, because the twins would be able to sense it unconsciously.

"Yes, Sir." Kanon said with a facial expression of pouting, although he obeyed and put the Amazon girl's mask on his face. Somehow, he sensed something threatening from his kidnapper.

"Good. I am Gemini Alcis. Now follow me." Alcis smirked, he was proud of himself, being able to control those children, especially Kanon. He secretly thanked the parents for the upbringing of the twins; that they cared about each other. It's something that he apparently could use, or would have to use more often in the future to control them.

.

* * *

.

The twins followed the kidnapper whose name was Gemini Alcis climbing the stairs. There were many of them, the stairs. When they reached a temple with a cancer sign on it, the boys were already exhausted. So Gemini Alcis had to carry them in his arms, on both sides.

The temple was empty, because Gemini Alcis had picked the time where most of the guardians of the temples were in the Colosseum for an afternoon training.

"Why there are so many sarcophagi here, master?" asked curious Saga upon seeing the weird decoration of the temple.

"Those are the collection of the Cancer Saint, guardian of this temple."

"Cool! We can play hide-and-seek here, Saga. There are lots of place to hide." Kanon exclaimed with interest.

"If you still want to be alive, stay away from this temple! Once you are inside the sarcophagus, nobody will ever find you anymore. And you will be worst than just being dead, children." Alcis warned the boys. The sarcophagi were more than just weird decorations; they were part of the defense of the Cancer Temple.

Alcis walked very fast carrying the twins in his arms, climbing the endless stairs and passing three other empty temples which had Leo, Virgo or Libra signs. But at the next temple with the Scorpio sign on the entrance, someone greeted them. The Scorpio Temple was not empty.

"I ask permission to pass your temple, Scorpio."

"Granted, Alcis." The guardian of Scorpio Temple was a man with curly short hair, typical attractive Greek male. He was also in a gold cloth, still yawning. "Just found out about your secret daughters, Alcis?"

"It's nothing of your business, Iclil. I am taking them to see Pope Shion. Don't tell me that you're just getting up from bed and miss the training."

"Hey, mind you. I was just back from our tiring mission, with Scheat. A little nap won't hurt anybody. Right girls?" Scorpio Iclil patted the head of a child in Alcis' arm.

"I am not a girl!" Kanon yelled. Under the mask, Saga gasped with widened eyes, Kanon broke the rule as usual. And he was afraid of what would happen to his brother.

"What did I tell you, Kanon? Who gave you permission to talk?" Alcis scolded Kanon.

"Oh, don't be so sour, Alcis my friend. They are just children. And he got his point." Iclil chuckled and patted Kanon's head, then talked to Kanon. "Sorry, I thought you were an Amazon's apprentice with that mask."

"I've asked for a warrior mask already, but I didn't get it. I want to be a warrior, not an Amazon." Kanon answered.

"Really? How cute. I hope my apprentice will have the same spirit like you. Come with me, I think I have what you want." Scorpio Iclil stretched his hands and took Kanon.

"Iclil! I don't have time for this. I **—**" But Iclil ignored the Gemini Saint and disappeared to his private quarter with Kanon. A minute later, he came back and Kanon was excitedly holding a mini Spartan mask in his hands.

"Look what I have, Saga!"

"Iclil! You spoiled him and messing with my rules."

"Don't be so strict, Alcis. They are still so young. And I don't know how I can find a use for this thing. I've got it from a family we had helped in our mission." Iclil laughed and turned to Saga. "But I only have one, sorry. Maybe you can borrow from him."

"Thank you, Sir. But master told me to wear this." Saga answered politely because he saw the sharp glance of Alcis, although he was a bit jealous of Kanon's mask. Kanon had quickly changed his mask when Iclil was not looking.

"A righteous one. So is he your apprentice, Alcis?" asked Iclil, referring to Saga.

"It depends on Pope Shion, if you let me go now. Good day, Iclil." Gemini Alcis took Kanon back in his arms and walked.

"Well, say hi to Scheat and tell him to cheer up, if you see him. I think he was in a bad mood and as grumpy as you today." Scorpio Iclil laughed while walking down the stairs, going to the Coliseum.

Alcis resumed climbing the stairs to the next temple, scolding Kanon who was excitedly offering Saga to try his new Spartan mask.

"If you ever disobey me again, Kanon….remember what I've told you. And I will throw away that mask, too." Then he turned to Saga. " You were good, Saga. Let's see if we can find another mask for you. But you won't need it anyway if you are my apprentice. You will get this helm at the end." Alcis was referring to his Gemini helmet.

"Thank you, master."

"What? That is cool! Can I borrow that helmet when you have it, Saga?"

"Shut up, Kanon!" Alcis raised his voice again. His calm days would be over soon with Kanon around. Gemini Alcis wondered what was the urgency of taking and training the child in this age. In two years, the boys would be more ready and fulfill the criteria of training, just like Spartan boys entering the Agoge (3). And he, Gemini Alcis, was still a man in his prime time as a Gold Saint, as a warrior. He didn't need any replacement that soon.

.

* * *

.

* * *

(1) Grandpa

(2) One of the Ancient Greek physicians, 1000 BC.

(3) education and training regimen mandated for all male Spartan citizens

.


End file.
